


Risks

by pleasereadmeok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary’s reaction to Henry’s comment took her by surprise.  Panic rose up in her.  She looked desperately at Tom and seemed close to tears.<br/>“I disagree.  I couldn’t disagree with you more!”  She got up from her seat and announced, “Tom I’d like to leave now.”<br/>Henry was completely bewildered.  “Mary?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risks

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the pub scene in Episode 5. This is just my version of what happens after. There are teaser pictures for Episode 6 around of Mary, Henry, Tom and Napier at a dinner, presumably in London as they discussed at the pub. [Edit - Episode 6 was very different to this obviously - but still all goode!]
> 
> I just wondered if Mary has actually told Henry how Matthew died. I think he made an assumption that Matthew died in the war when he first met Mary, but now I wonder if he knows the truth.

_“Why can’t you just say, I’d love to spend more time with you?”_

Mary thought about Tom’s words as they all left the pub. Tom went off to collect the car, leaving her alone with Henry.  
“Tom’s right you know.” He said as he pulled on his gloves.  
“About what?” Mary asked, although she already knew the answer.  
“About us. We do seem to be making excuses to see each other.”  
“Don’t let Tom put ideas in your head.”  
“I don’t need Tom to put ideas into my head!” Henry scoffed. “I was even going to resort to ask you out dancing - so then at least I’d have a plausible reason to touch you again.”  
“I’d like that.”  
“The dancing or the touching?”  
“The dancing of course. I like to dance and you are quite a passable partner.”  
He pulled a face. “High praise indeed Lady Mary!”

Henry took Mary’s hand in his and held it for a moment before leaning to kiss her goodbye - just on the cheek, but his lips lingered a little longer than they should.  
“Mr Talbot really! You ARE getting ideas!”  
She turned to walk away and a broad smile appeared on her face as soon as she was sure Henry wouldn’t see.  
“I’ll telephone you about meeting up in London then!” He shouted after her. 

Tom had seen the kiss and the gleaming smile. He shook his head when Mary joined him.  
“You two. You need your heads knocked together.” He said as he gave Henry a cheery wave and they were on their way.

 

_____________________

Mary could not deny that she was excited about seeing Henry again and so, try as she might, she couldn’t hide her delight when he greeted them at the restaurant. She waited patiently while Tom and he said their greetings to Napier. Then Henry turned to her and like it was the most natural thing to do, kissed her lightly on the lips and squeezed her hand.  
“I’ve missed you.” He said and Mary’s smile was radiant in return. “You look marvellous. That’s a beautiful dress,” and then for her ears only he murmured, “Are you actually wearing _anything_ under that dress?”  
Mary giggled. “That’s really none of your business, but no, not much.” She whispered back.  
“I love it even better now.”  
Tom noticed Napier’s face, he was shocked to see Henry being so 'forward' with Mary and daring to kiss her in public.  
“Don’t mind them – they’re always like this!”

Henry’s hand found Mary’s again under the table as he sat next to her for dinner. His behaviour was beyond what was proper and Mary knew she should scold him - but his hand was so soft and the way he stroked the inside of her wrist made it impossible for her to resist his touch. When the food came, she hissed,  
“I need my hand.”  
“So do I.” Though he reluctantly let go.

While they were eating Henry engaged Tom in discussion about his new car. Napier seemed determined not to join in and just talked awkwardly to Mary instead. The poor man was so subdued by witnessing her familiarity with Henry, it was hardly a sparkling conversation. 

When they were waiting for dessert, Henry turned away from the table slightly, and whispered to Mary.  
“I’m not deliberately ignoring you. It’s just that … am I right that Napier is very cool with Tom?”  
“I’m afraid you’re right. There is only one person in this world who is a bigger snob than me and that is Napier – apart from Grannie of course.”  
Henry suppressed a laugh. As he turned back to the table, he planted a quick, discreet kiss on her bare shoulder. Mary thought he was being quite shameless in his behaviour. Henry was risking her anger or reproach by taking any chance he could to touch and kiss her, and yet she didn’t seem to mind one bit.

Although they tried to include the others in their conversation, Tom was enjoying the fact that he had a common interest with Henry. He was still keen to try the new race car but Mary was horrified at the prospect. Henry just laughed and said,  
“Mary will never understand our love of speeding about in cars Tom. But one has to take risks. That’s what living is all about.”  
Napier shot Mary a look as if to say _“Why are you interested in this insensitive idiot!”_

Mary’s reaction to Henry’s comment took her by surprise. Panic rose up in her. She looked desperately at Tom and seemed close to tears.  
“I disagree. I couldn’t disagree with you more!” She got up from her seat and announced, “Tom I’d like to leave now.”  
Henry was completely bewildered. “Mary?”  
She left the restaurant with Napier scurrying behind her. Henry followed, barking at the waiter to put the bill on his account but before he could catch up, Tom grabbed his arm.

“Henry stop, there’s something you should know about Mary, the reason she doesn’t like cars.”  
“What is it? It’s obviously serious.”  
“It _is_ serious. Her husband, Matthew, he was killed in a car crash on the morning after George was born.”  
Henry’s hand shot up to cover his mouth in shock. “Oh good god that’s dreadful. Tragic.” He was reeling from what he had heard and leant against the wall to steady himself. “Poor Mary – how do you cope with something like that?”  
“Badly, of course. It sent her into a deep depression. She hardly came out of her room for a year, she didn’t eat properly…it was awful to watch and not be able to help her. I thought she would have told you, it was only just now that I realised she hadn’t.”  
“No wonder she… Oh god, every time she sees me she must be reminded of what happened. This is terrible! Tom tell me honestly, should I give her up? If seeing me is hurting her like this, I couldn’t live with myself.”  
“No, she likes you, I know she does, but don’t rush things, it will take her time to get used to the idea.”

“I’m so glad that Mary has you to look after her. You are a good brother to her.”  
“I may not have been born to the job – but I try.”  
“Thank you for telling me. Now I just have to figure out what to do about it. Why didn’t she tell me herself?” Henry shook his head. “But if you ever think that having a relationship with me is not a good idea for Mary – you would tell me? I only want her to be happy.”  
“I will tell you. I promise.”

_____________

“I can’t believe that man would be so heartless to talk that way in front of you. Mary what has possessed you to be involved with such an unfeeling fool?”  
“It … it’s not his fault.”  
“How can you defend his behaviour?”  
“He … he doesn’t know about how Matthew died. I never told him.”  
“Mary why ever not?”  
“I can’t explain. Please, I must go back.” 

_______________

“Tom?”  
Mary had dismissed Napier and returned. Henry had no thought of what was polite or proper, he couldn’t help himself, he rushed to throw his arms around her.  
“Mary I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I stupidly assumed Matthew died in the war. Please believe me – I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you.”  
“I know. I realised as soon as I walked out that you couldn’t know the facts.”  
“All the time I thought your objection to the cars was just … Mary I’m an idiot.”  
He stroked her face and hair, smoothing away the hurt he had caused her. 

Tom tactfully left them to talk.  
“I’m just going to have a cigarette. I’ll see you when you are ready Mary.”  
Henry sighed into Mary’s hair. “Everything makes sense now. Mary you are the strongest woman I know – to deal with all of that and then have to put up with me pushing you to take an interest in motor racing.”  
“I should have told you. I’m sorry.”  
“No, no. You have nothing to be sorry about. I don’t ever want to upset you again. Mary I know that you and I … well it’s still so new, but maybe we need to talk about this?”  
“Talk about what? The fact that I hate what you do and every time you get in a car I’m terrified that you’ll get hurt?!”  
“Yes – _that_.”  
“No. Not yet. Can’t we just forget about it for now? Let’s walk for a while and enjoy what’s left of our evening?”  
“I’d like that.”

They walked arm in arm down to the riverside and looked at the lights on the opposite shore.  
“Thank you for being so friendly to Tom. I know that inviting him to try the car was with the best of intentions, you knew he would enjoy it.”  
“No thanks needed. It’s him that is a friend to me. I would have just continued hurting you in ignorance without his intervention. I promise I won't let him take risks or put him in any danger. I like him, he’s a reliable, sensible man.”  
“He is. He seems to like you as well.”  
“Well I’m a very likeable chap if you get to know me.”  
“You may be very likeable – but is that enough? Will you ever amount to anything?”  
“Mary – are you asking me what my prospects are?” He laughed.  
“No. I have absolutely no interest in your prospects!”  
“Of course not. Suffice to say that I would never live up to your ladyship’s standards!”  
“Isn’t that rather defeatist? I thought you racing chaps were determined to fight for victory?”  
“I am – but I wouldn’t want you to think that I was some sort of adventurer just after money.”  
“Well then what _are_ you after?”  
He smirked, “Oh I think you know.” 

Henry’s hands moved round Mary’s waist and held her to him as he kissed her, gently, carefully, with no hint of urgency. He was taking it slowly as Tom had advised. She smiled up into his face afterwards.  
“You have the most perfect smile.”  
“Thank you.” She rewarded him with an even more dazzlingly bright smile and kissed his cheek to say goodbye.

“May I see you tomorrow? Maybe we could have lunch – with Tom of course?”  
“I’ll probably be busy tomorrow.” Mary was back to playing her games and Henry was secretly relieved that she was.  
He wrinkled his nose and smiled. “I’ll pick you up at noon then!”

When Mary was walking away with Tom she said, “He’s invited us to lunch tomorrow.”  
“Ah – I shall arrange to be too busy tomorrow!” Tom laughed.  
“I’ve already tried that game and it didn’t work.”  
“No. Mary you can’t avoid being alone with him. He’s the one you know.”  
Mary looked at Tom with a frown. She linked arms with her brother as they walked to the car.  
“I just hate it when you are right!”


End file.
